


For The Love Of Luke

by Rosieposeycustard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosieposeycustard/pseuds/Rosieposeycustard
Summary: Kay O'Connell...Bit of an ordinary name for an ordinary girl.But when Kay gets shipped off to America to live with her alcoholic Uncle, her live isn't so ordinary anymore! Then Luke Caché struts ever so carefully into her life.The cliché bad boy that everyone warns her about, did she listen?Ha, of course not!





	1. Chapter 1

Kay's Pov

"First day hun?" someone said to me, I was too nervous to turn around,

"How could you tell?" I replied, finally finding my voice and the courage to turn around,

"Lucky guess" She replied " Let me show you around,"

She was the complete opposite to me, she was tall, about 5"9 had wavy blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. She seemed perky which she later explained was due to the fact that she was a cheerleader. Her dress sense was completely different from mine she wore skirts and crop tops but not the ridiculously short ones and her she wore a lot of make-up, in a good way:

 

 

I, on the other hand, was around 5"6 had medium length light brown hair and had dark brown eyes. I was as unsociable as I could get away with. I opted for over-sized jumpers and skinny jeans and my always reliable converse. My family kept themselves to themselves apart from my brother who as you could guess was very protective of me, he was 2 years older making him 19. 

My last boyfriend, lets just say ended up with quite a beating after what he did to me, but that my friend is for another day.

As we rounded the corner and said our goodbyes( her name was Christy), I walked or rather ran, as I was late, straight into someone and collided with their rock solid chest.

Stumbling backwards, an arm snaked around my waist preventing me from falling onto the floor.

'What a great first day'

"I have to say mine wasn't as bad as this" He chuckled, what a cute smile he had " Thank you, yours isn't so bad your self,"

 "Did I say that out loud, oh god, sorry for running into you and thanks for catching me..." I blurted while trying to remove his arm from around me,

"Luke... Luke Caché," he answered,

"Luke," I echoed "bye"

Luke's Pov

I was already looking for the new girl, I needed to speak to her before she heard all the rumours about me, which at our school and I'm guessing most schools, spread faster than the sluts legs.I wanted to be on her good side, but of course I had ulterior motives.

Turning the corner someone ran straight into me bouncing of my rock hard abs, as you might be able to tell I am cocky and ALWAYS get what I want. I'm about 6"1 and I work out, my hair is blonde/brown colour and my eyes are sapphire blue. One more thing you should know is that I ride a motorbike, making me 18.

Anyway, I stopped her falling over by wrapping my arm around her tiny waist, does this girl eat anything? She started mumbling about how great her first day was, and how cute my smile was, I don't think she meant to say it out loud so I set out to confirm my theory by replying to her comment and as I suspected she didn't mean to say it out loud.

Then she ran of after spouting out a bunch of apologies and thank yous.

"Wait, I didn't catch your..." I trailed off, realising she wasn't listening, no girl has ever run away from me before, this was going to be interesting. 

After walking outside to leave, as you may guess I don't go to many lessons. But then it dawned on me, she could be in my classes.

 

Kay's Pov

Great it's my first day and I have no partner for the assignment, great twice the work, great great great. SLAM, Luke strolled in 15 minutes late, slamming the door open and then slamming it shut again.

"Luke Caché, what a pleasant surprise, what is this the third lesson of mine you have bothered showing up to?" Mrs Plum stated, you could practically see the sarcasm dripping off of every word.

The room went an awkward silence whilst Luke trudged over to the only available seat, the one next to mine, which did I forget to mention meant Luke was my partner. In case you were wondering Christy had already taken the care to tell me every single detail about how much of a jerk Luke was and advised me to stay away from him, you can all see how well that was going for me.

"Hey" he whispered as I took down the notes we would need for our assignment. He poked me. I ignored him. He poked me harder. I ignored him. He poked me harder. I ignored him. He stopped poking me but I could feel his eyes burning into my side. PLOP, I looked at him, then at the note, then back up at him, he nodded as if encourageing me to open it

'My place after school, 24 Harper Drive' 

Before I had a chance to reply, the bell went and he was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

Kay's Pov

I woke up early, like 8:00, so I went to make breakfast- it was the least I could do after all Luke had done for me.

Taking the eggs over to the counter, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and turn me around.

"Luke..." I started but soon trailed off as his lips found their way to my neck. My knees were weakening and I knew that's what he wanted to I pushed him off of me.

"I um... have to... go" I said trying to think of an excuse to leave, 

"Peanut..." He started but I had already left and was making my way home barely remembering the way. I finally made it home after about an hour of walking.

When I walked through the door my Uncle was stood there drunk as a skunk,

"Where have you been young lady?" He demanded,

"I was round a friends," I muttered while I walked up the stairs to get a shower.

He didn't let me off easily but after answering some more questions he eventually let me go.

I put on my shower playlist and got in,

"She's not afraid of all the attention

She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love  
Ohoo"

I feel this songs describes me quite well,  I fell in love once, with Joel and he shattered my heart into a million pieces and now i'm scared and like the song says i'm not afraid of anything.

My mum used to say  'Love is the only game that two can play and both can win and both can loose.'  Now I understand what she means, and it hurts when I think about Joel did and I think it always will because he will always be my first love. Anyway I need to move on and I needed a distraction to take my mind off things, so when I got out of the shower I texted Christy:

To Christy Xx

Hey, wanna go shopping? Xx

From Christy Xx

As if that was even a question, I'll pick you up in an hour Xx

To Christy Xx

KK Xx

I slipped on a pair of denim shorts and my favourite Mickey Mouse hoodie and finished of my look with minimal make-up and my trusty blue Adidas.

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=206373470

I was scrolling through my phone when the car horn went off ans it startled me so much that I almost dropped my phone.

When we arrived, I instantly regreted my choice of shopping, I just wanted something to do with Christy and I knew she loved shopping, turns out she's obsessed. I got dragged into every shop you could possibly think of, her buying bags of shopping in most shops. I bought a pair of shoes, 2 tops, 1 pair of jeans and 1 dress that Christy forced me to buy as we would be going to a party next weekend-apparently.

We went into a cute little cafe on a side street after 2 hours of shopping and Christy told me all about her date:

"It's was a bit awkward at first, obviously, cause he was supposed to be on a date with you but then we put a film on -Mean Girls- and it was more comfortable and yeh basically then he asked me out," She rushed before excusing herself to go to the toilet. I didn't even get a chance to ask her what her answer was though I knew it would be yes.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing on her own?" asked a husky voice from behind me,

"Hey, I'm Kay," I said

"Drew," He replied, and I offered him a seat, he sat down and we soon got into a comfortable conversation, 

BUZZ

From Christy Xx

Saw you with a cute guy so I left enjoy Xx

To Christy Xx

Aw, thanks that's really nice Xx

We sat in that café for 2 hours just talking when Luke walked in,

"So there's something I want to ask you, I know I only just met you bu..." Drew started but he was soon rudely interrupted by...

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Luke demanded while slamming his fist down on the table,

"Er.. is there a problem?" Drew asked acting nervous, though I knew he wasn't,

"Yes!" He turned and faced me "What are you doing with him?" He continued,

"Um... talking," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but I think it made him madder, "What's your problem, you don't care about me anyway, you just want to play around with me like every other girl," His face dropped. "What you think word doesn't get around? Just cause I'm the new girl doesn't mean I want to be another one of your bitchs!" And with that I grapped my bags and left.


End file.
